ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Day 276: The Disorder
In the Dream A yellow bunny is sleeping and a pink bunny just waking up him Back to reality They are in the City of Acmetropolis They look at the Sky and saw a Seashell on the Beach, Buster grab it Buster: Roderick. They saw a hooded person they went off to see who it was Buster: Roderick! A Person has take off his hood and it was Milo Milo: Surely, you know this would happen. Duck: Why would I know? They saw Danger Duck Milo: in your memory, you've been to a number of Worlds in your memory before this one. And in those world's, you meet only dark beings. That's all that's left in your heart: dark memories. Your memories of home are gone- each and every one of them. They have their heads hurt and they turn into Roderick and his friends Duck: That's crazy! I remember everyone from the city! They were my... my... my closest friends. They into Bugs and his friends Milo: And who threw away those friends and family? Maybe it's your own action that you've forgot. You destroyed Acmetropolis! They turned into the Loonatic Back into Reality Duck is look after Roderick and his Friends Roderick: Who are we? Why are we... here for? Flashback started Marina: So we meet again. Duck: You make me a promise. Marina: I remember, it was to looking after Ace. I'm sorry... I'm not sure I've kept that promise very good. Duck: Can you tell me what happen? Marina: Some of Ace's Memories are missing even your and your friends. Duck: How could that be? Marina: Ace's memories are escaping through the fragments of Ace's mind into a third person and now they're starting to become a part of him. And the rest of us and the other's are missing of your past even your friendd Duck: Aren't there anyway to bring back just Ace's memories even mine and the others? Marina: If they're still separate... then I think I can take out fragments of it. But if their memories and Ace, you and the others memory fragments are completely weaved together... I would need to untangle them from each other and that would taken more time. Which means it would take even longer before Ace can wake up again. And ZoN wouldn't tolerate that. Duck: So what can you do? Marina: If I just jump in and rearrange their Memories... then Ace might wake up only to find out that nobody remembers him anymore. That's a risk I don't wanna take. It's too late either way. Aces awakening has already been delayed. Ace's Fragments and the one that's absorbing his memories even you and the others... None of us imagined that they would fight so hard to become their own people. Unfortunately, the only real solution... is for them to go away. Did you know his face was blank at first? But now... there is a face that is clearly visible. I think that's proof that he has entered Ace's memories. Ace's memories, Ace's Fragment's memories, and his memories. They'll all a jumbled mess now. And to put them back into one. I think that there is not other way. Duck: Okay. Flashback end Duck saw Buster and his Friends went to the Portal Flashback again has started They are watching the sunset and the city far away Roderick: Is it that we're not supposed to exist? Ken: Well, what do you want to do, Roderick? Roderick: I want... I want to be with you guys. Buster: Then you have to come back with us. Roderick: I don't... not the way I am. But... what would it take for me to be like you? At the Acme Acre Ken is watching the sunset and then Buster and his Friends has arrived Buster: Hey... it's been a while. Ken: You think so? Babs: So... we went to the beach today. And there was this bunny who looked alike like Babs... Babs: You sure, she's so familiar to me. But we couldn't get close enough to tell for sure. We probably imagined it. Plucky: To be honest, we're not even sure today's missions really happened. Calamity: Feels like we just wake up from a dream or something. Do you remember our promise? Little Beeper: When we said that the Thirteen of us would go to the beach on our next break? Buster: Maybe that why. Maybe we saw Roderick there because I wanted him to be here. Ken: (Sigh) Wanna go look for them? Buster: What? Why? Ken: Beginning tomorrow, let's use our spare time to find Roderick and his Friends. Buster: Sounds great, let's do this. Category:Cutscenes